


Staying the Night

by BellaMorgan



Series: Staying the Night [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cross media, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMorgan/pseuds/BellaMorgan
Summary: Magnus wants to sleep somewhere other than his loft for a change.





	Staying the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between Season 2 and Season 3.

Magnus was standing in the doorway of his boyfriend’s office. Alec was leaning over a book with a piece of paper in one hand and a pen in the other; he had his elbows resting on the table, so the paper and pen were elevated mid-air. It was close to 10 pm and he should be back at his loft getting ready for busy since most of his clients came to him at night but their conflicting schedules made it almost impossible to see one another for the last two days and he wasn’t okay with being away from Alec for another night. He didn’t even think this plan though but he was hoping Alec would be okay with his staying the night in the Institute but he was prepared for just a visit if he wasn’t. Somethings much have caught Alec’s attention because his brilliant blue eyes were suddenly staring up at him, followed by a broad smile.

“Magnus.” Alec stood up, Magnus was moving closer into the room, shutting the door behind him. Alec came around his desk and leaned on the side of it, crossing his legs in front of him with his hands behind him on the edge of the desk. 

“Alexander.” Magnus met him at his desk and leaned in for a quick kiss. It wasn’t enough for him and leaned back in for a longer kiss. 

Alec smiled into the kiss but pulled back from him after allowing Magnus his second kiss. “I didn’t miss dinner again, did I?”

“No.” Magnus resisted the urge to stay leaned up against Alec, neither would have complained but he had business to discuss with him. “It’s been two days and I never agreed to date my phone.” He smirked at Alec’s rolled eyes. 

“I’ve missed you, but we got these two new trainees and I haven’t had time to train them and get all my paperwork in at the same time.” Alec moved his hands along Magnus’, up and down. A soothing motion that kept him grounded in the moment. Up and down again. 

“I understand. That’s why I’m coming to you.” Magnus moved away from Alec, going halfway to the door before turning around. “The thing is-“ he stopped himself and looked Alec in the eye. 

“Magnus never in all the time I’ve known have you ever had issues saying what you think and feel.” Alec kept his voice level but something in his chest leaped up to the surface, he was missing Magnus in his arms already.

“This is a bit different.” He smiled to ease the concern he saw in those brilliant blues. “I’ve had centuries to be comfortable in my skin whereas you haven’t. I’ve had many loves in many different places but I’m your first in many ways.”

Alec lost his smile; he had a sudden fear raise in him. “Magnus, is something wrong?”

“I know you have been open with your Shadowhunters.” Magnus widened his arms out around him for good measure. “Yet, you always come to the loft when you want to spend time together. I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to come to me anytime you want, I love you in my home.” Magnus couldn’t stop his smile from becoming wide; he truly enjoyed Alec coming and go as he pleased because that meant he felt at home with him. In the beginning, he called every time, even if he was standing outside his door. Alec always called but soon that faded and he started coming and knocking, then it faded farther and he would just let himself in. “But this is your home.” Magnus kept his smile, “I want to spend time with you in your home as well as mine.”

Alec felt himself smirk at his boyfriend. He had never seen Magnus unnerved like this, he was almost like a child asking the parent for permission; and it was adorable. “Magnus, you are welcome here any time. You know that.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Magnus stepped closer to him, within an arms reach but not touching. 

Alec just raised an eyebrow at him, “What were you thinking?” 

“I want to stay-“ Magnus stepped even closer, they were sharing breathe at this point. “the night-“ his hand reached out and pulled himself closer to Alec by hocking his fingers in Alec’s belt loops. “here with you.”

“Oh, really?” Alec smirked and put his hands on Magnus’ arms again; he felt the grounding, complete feeling he always got in the pit of his stomach when they touched. As if he was coming home every time they touched. 

“Really.” Magnus leaned in again but kept himself from kissing Alec. He did let his smirk go wide when Alec brought his hand to the back of Magnus’ neck and pulled him the rest of the way in. This kiss lasted a bit longer than the previous ones. 

When Magnus finally pulled back from Alec, he had a sparkle in his eye. 

“That’s all you were concerned about? If you could stay here?”

“Telling people, you have a boyfriend and having that boyfriend leave your bedroom in the morning are two different realities and for some it is a harder reality to face. This is your home, its where you were raised. Its where your family lives. I don’t want to push you to be ready for that step but I wanted you to know, I’m ready when you are.” Magnus felt his age then; the many years and the many lovers he had all with different experiences. 

“Magnus, I’ve told everyone I know that you are mine. I love you. If I wasn’t ready to be in public with you, then I wouldn’t have kissed you in front of everyone.” He began rubbing his hands up and down his arms again. “I never invited you here because I didn’t think you would comfortable here in the Institute.” His hands stilled at Magnus’ shoulders for a second before moving up to the base of the warlock’s neck, his thumbs moving against his jaw. “I also never had a quiet area to myself but now that I’m the head of the Institute I have an area for myself and we can be alone.” Alec stood up straight and brought his lips in for another kiss. 

“Can I stay the night, Alexander?” Magnus allowed his quick nodded before pulling back from him. 

Alec nodded again for good measure. “Give me one minute.” He stepped around his boyfriend to return to his desk, he put the papers in his book as to not lose his place and shoved the book into his desk. 

“You didn’t have to stop if you have work to do.” Magnus didn’t even think if he was ready to end his work for the evening. 

“No, it's just mundane paperwork. Nothing I can’t finish in the morning.” Alec put his pen in the holder at the top of his desk, alongside the small plate that read his name. He had spent more time then he cared to admit looking over and feeling that plate. It was small but his name was written in gold letters. He used to stare up at the plate that had his father’s name when he was a child and dream of one with his name on it; now he had one. 

Magnus arched an eyebrow at his wording but let it go; it was just a word after all.

Alec finished clearing his desk; he liked taking the time every night to clean up and start the next day with a fresh office; helping to ease his mind during a stressful job. “Let’s go.” Alec moved around Magnus to hold the door open for his boyfriend. 

Magnus waited in the hallway because he honestly didn’t know where he was going. The room Alec had when he was poisoned was different from his current room and he had never gone into the suite which the head of the Institute usually held. 

Alec put his hand in his, intertwining their fingers together before pulling him slightly to get his attention. “This way.” Alec turned from him and led him along the hallways. The Institute was a maze for anyone new and he doubted Magnus knew his way on this side of the building. The trip to his room wasn’t long, less than a minute. He stopped in front of his closed door and pointed. “This is my room; you are welcome in here any time. Whether I’m here or not.” Alec let go of his hand to open the door and stand to the side; he wanted Magnus to go in first and go anywhere he chose. He wanted to make sure Magnus felt comfortable. 

Magnus looked around the room as he entered, it was larger than he thought it would be. There was a large sitting around with a couch directly in front of the door and an oversized armchair kiddy corner to the sofa with an end table wedged next to them. The large king-sized bed was in direct view of the bed, much to the same way his bedroom had been laid out. There were two doors behind the chair with more than enough room to walk around, the closest Magnus assumed. There was a small coffee table, but it was pushed away from the couch and not much use for the room design. Magnus walked around the room and noticed the room was much like Alec’s office, clean. There weren’t many things lined on either of the nightstands, other than a few pictures. Magnus could see there was one of Alec, Izzy, Jace, and Max, they were much younger. Then there was Alec’s copy of their photo booth pictures in a frame that was too large for the photos; it was lopsided in the frame. Magnus smirked and turned back to Alec who had entered the room and closed the door behind him. He was much closer than Magnus thought and he always turned into him. 

Alec didn’t move away and just nodded as if he knew what Magnus was going to say. That happened in some relationships, you just knew what your partner was going to say and  
just knew how to respond, or so Alec thought since it was happening with them. “It was the only frame I could find.”

Magnus put his hands on Alec’s shoulders, “I love it.” He did notice there were no pictures of his parents, but he didn’t want to open that can so it left it shut and moved on to his next train of thought.

Alec pulled one of Magnus’ hands off of his shoulder and led him to the armchair, which was the focal point of the entire room. 

His other hand fell away and he blindly followed where Alec led him. 

Alec pushed him down when he was in front of the chair, “This is my favorite spot.” He leaned down and kissed Magnus before he could talk. The kiss was quick, but it had set the tone Alec wanted; he pulled back front him, pulling his shirt up over his and onto the couch. 

Magnus leaned forward and put his hand on the runed piece of skin on Alec’s hip, “This is my favorite rune.” Magnus purred, tracing the ‘parabatai’ rune with his finger. He laughed lightly at Alec’s raised eyebrow in question. Alec’s crush on Jace was a talking point they never spoke of and both liked it that way. “Not the meaning but the placement.” He hooked his fingers in Alec’s belt loop like he had done before but this time he pulled him in close. 

Alec rested his left knee on the chair next to Magnus’ leg and leaned forward seeking his lips. Bending his head back, Magnus allowed Alec to control the kiss. He was on a mission of controlling the opening of Alec’s belt. He had the belt open along with the button of his jeans. 

Alec pulled back from the kiss and smirked at his boyfriend. However, Magnus was too busy leaning forward and kissing the place his fingers had been on the rune of his hip. He was working the zipper at the same time, but he never had the chance to finish. 

Alec’s bedroom door swung open with Jace and Clary walking in. “Alec we ne-“ Jace’s words died on his lips when he saw the position Alec was in with Magnus. 

“Jesus, Jace. Knock.” Alec stepped back from Magnus but didn’t bother buttoning up his pants. If they were going to storm into his room, then they could see this. “What?” He boomed louder than he planned when they just stood there staring at him. 

“Nothing.” Clary squeaked and dashed out of the room. 

Alec could hear her speaking to someone and knew Izzy had been the hallway. 

Jace nodded, “Sorry. We can talk in the morning.” and he bolted from the room as way. 

Both left, with the door still open. 

Alec brushed his hand through his hair and looked back at Magnus who was smirking while licking his lips. Magnus raised his left hand and a flash of blue appeared before Alec’s bedroom door magically closed; and locked itself. 

“Now, where were we?” But Magnus was no longer looking at Alec’s face but at the spot, he had been licking just a moment ago. 

Alec brushed his hair once again before returning to his spot in front of Magnus.

Magnus slipped his hand past the zipper as Alec got close enough. 

~~~

Alec pounded on Jace’s door, it was barely 6 am and he was going to raise hell for their little-unannounced visit to his room the night before. He wanted for Jace to open his door before barking for him in his office and moving down the row to Clary’s room then Izzy’s room making the same announcement and storming off to his office.

He waited the five minutes for them to appear in slightly more clothing then they had when he woke them up. 

“What the hell, Alec? It's not even 6 in the morning.” Izzy complained from her spot on the couch next to Clary and Jace on the other end.

“Well, I had to pay you all back for last night.” He stood above them, having already showered and coffee waiting for him at his desk. 

“I wasn’t even there.” She complained again.

“You were in the hall. I could hear you.” Alec frowned at her. “Now listen.” He pointed at them, but his eyes went to Jace. “I am not the head of the Institute in an adult relationship and that means you all need to knock before barging in. You do it in my office and my bedroom and that needs to end. Now.” He looked at each them for good measure. Izzy was half asleep already, Clary was staring at her hands as if she couldn’t look up if she tried, and Jace was staring at him. 

“We understand.” Jace was the one to speak first, speaking for the entire couch group. 

“Do you?” Alec didn’t want to be this mean, but he finally hit his limit, they had grown up together and he was their leader, he needed for them to understand. “Because next time-“

“Stop!” Clary raised her hands, “We understand.” However, her eyes stayed glued to the floor. 

Alec wanted to laugh but he couldn’t, he did crack a smile at her.

“Come on man, it was one slip up, did you really have to wake us up this early.” Jace realized the second the words were out of his month that those were the wrong words because Alec lost his smile and his eyebrows crossed together. 

“One slip up?” Alec asked, “One?” He had to question again. “Do you know how many times you ruined nights for Magnus and I with your ‘book club’?”

Jace went white. Clary’s eyes finally snapped up and stared at Jace; her face red.

Izzy got a massive smile on her face, “I knew you didn’t read.” She pointed her finger at him, around the front of Clary. 

“Really, Jace? Really?”

“We weren’t together.” Jace glared at Alec before turning to Clary to try and explain himself out of this one, but he chose the wrong words again, “You were with Simon, remember.”

Clary glared at him before standing up and storming out, pushing past a smug looking Magnus. Jace went after her but not before sending one more glare in Alec’s direction. Izzy just laughed and patted Magnus on the arm on her pursuit after the couple.

Alec tilted his head to the side and leaned back against his desk, much in the same fashion as he did the day before. 

“That was fun to watch.” Magnus came into the office, closing the door behind him as he went to stand in front of Alec. 

Alec smiled and kissed his boyfriend, “I thought so.” He ran his hands up and down Magnus’ arm, which was becoming his favorite thing to do. “I wasn’t going to throw that out in the open, but he annoyed me so much besides they will get over it in like a day anyway.”

Magnus threw his head back and laughed which quickly turned to a moan as he felt Alec’s lips go in for a kiss. He was instantly glad he shut the door behind him upon entering. Magnus closed his eyes and began soaking up the feeling of Alec’s lips on his neck, a feeling Magnus would never miss. He loved Alec and all the emotions he stirred up in him.

Alec kept his lips on his neck but whispered to him. “We could go back to my room for a while.”

Magnus groaned then, he wished. “I have a client meeting this morning. I need to go home and shower.” He kept his head back, his hands holding onto Alec’s arms. 

Alec kissed his neck again, raising his hand to the back of Magnus’ head, holding him in place as if he was going to back away any moment. He let his tongue roam for just a moment, as he enticed another moan from his boyfriend. “I have a private shower here.”

The moan, or rather groan, he got was enough to make Alec laugh and pulled back. 

Magnus opened his eyes and just stared at Alec’s face. “I love you.” And he did. Like he never had loved anyone before. He never thought he would ever date a Shadowhunter let alone love one enough to sleep with. Their relationship had hit that tipping point long ago; it wasn’t sex, it was love. Every time they were together Magnus was falling harder and harder for the Shadowhunter. He finally understood Tessa and that scared him but also made him fight harder. 

Alec used the hand still on Magnus to mess with his hair, which was in its usual style, “I love you too.” He released him and smiled, “Call when you're done with your client. I’ll come to you.”

“Or I’ll come back here.” Magnus smirked, his wicked smile, “I feel like messing with the Herondale boy a little more.”

Alec couldn’t hold back his laughter before pulling Magnus to him in a tight hug.


End file.
